Welcome to the jungle
by Shunari Yuui
Summary: O dia em que eu descobri o que acontece quando homens se perdem na floresta...AoixUruha/Aoi P.O.V. rated T por alguns motivos...muwahahahah


Não estava conseguindo me centrar na porcaria do livro...por que o loiro MALDITO deitado de barriga contra o colxão do quarto de hotel ao meu lado fazia questão de parecer tão..._femeninino _enquanto olhava alguma coisa em um livro de capa preta e mexia as pernas pra frente e pra trás como uma adolescente que lia uma revista, logo com aqueles malditos shortinhos que eram mais um atentado ao pudor que uma peça de roupa...

-Aoiiiiii...

-Fala Uru...-respondi num tom quase entediado para que ele pensasse que eu realmente estava prestando atenção no que fazia.

-Você ficou sabendo que os dois rapazes que ficaram perdidos durante três meses numa floresta foram encontrados essa semana?

-Não,Uru-falei fingindo estar levemente intrigado somente pra poder dar uma olhada na bun...no rosto dele hehe.

-Pois é...parece que eles foram fazer um acampamento com os amigos e acabaram se perdendo...

-Uhn...isso explica...mas essa conversa te algum ponto realmente necessario a minha existencia,meu querido amigo?-e voltei ao meu livro reparando por alguns segundos um sorriso quase diabolico decorando as feições tão angelicais enaquanto ele saía da sua possição de garotinha leitora na sua cama e se sentava de pernas cruzadas na minha.

-Bom...você sabe o que acontece quando um homem fica perdido num lugar totalmente desconhecido com outro homem,meu querido amigo?-ele perguntou,fazendo questão de de frisar a expressão que eu tinha usado na minha frase anterior.

-Ok Uruha-finalmente beixei meu livro para poder conversar com ele-você está atrapalhando minha leitura,então eu só quero saber,você vai chegar ao ponto logo?

-Sim,sim meu querido,eu estou quase chegando lá...então,como eu dizia antes de ser rudemente interrompido-ele continuou depois de passar alguma página no livro dele e dar um sorriso especialmente sacana-você sabe que todos tem necessidades primarias né?Coisas que todo ser humano TEM que fazer,instintos...como comer,respirar,sexo...

-Uru...sério mesmo...se você não falar nada de interesante logo,eu vou cair no sono-falei fingindo tédio já que depois de escutar a palavra sexo sair daquela boca linda,meus "instintos",como ele tão bem colocou,afloraram.

-Ok ok!Se você não quer me escutar eu paro!- colocou uma cara emburrada e foi se sentar na cama dele novamente...eu como não sou tão idiota de querer um Uruha nervoso e bravinho comigo fui pedir desculpas,sentei-me de frente pra ele que ainda mechia no livro...admito que estava ficando curioso pra saber o por que daqueles sorrisinhos sacanas e as vezes uma cara de nojo ou coisa parecida...

-Ahh Uru,desculpa,é que você não tava chegando logo no fim do assunto e eu tava querendo ler...e que é isso que você tá vendo aí?-perguntei tentando olhar as páginas.

-Awm...você quer mesmo saber?-perguntou ele com um sorriso angelical adornando-lhe a face.

-Lógico Uru...

-Ok então- e então ele me virou o livro pra mim só para que eu pudesse ver o que me traumatizaria por um bom tempo...

-URUHA!ISSO É...É...É...

-É o que pessoas fazem depois de meses sozinhas no meio de uma floresta,Yuuzinho...

-NÃO!ISSO É PORNO URUHA!PORNO DOS FORTES!O.O.E..SÓ TEM HOMENS AÍ!-e caí da cama com o susto

-Eu sabia que você ia ficar assim,seu incompreensivo!

-OH!Sério?Então eu devia achar super natural meu companheiro de banda,de quarto e melhor amigo olhando um livro cheio de imagens de porno gay enquanto conversa comigo?

-Não é porno gay!É..psicologia Aoi!Seu mente fechada...

-Então o que você sugere que eu faça,uhn?

-Eu?Eu sugiro que NÓS façamos uma viagem!É vamos acampar!

"Ele quer brincar?Então vamos brincar..."eu pensei

-Aw!Mas Uru,você sabe que nem um de nós tem um pingo de senso de direção!-e posicionei minhas mãos na cintura.

-Aw..eu sei..mas seria tão legal!-ele afirmou deixando o livro na cama e se sentando de frente pra mim no chão,aonde estava desde a hora que caí.

-Ok,então você acha que nós devemos acampar?

-Certo...-e se aproximou um pouco mais engatinhando.

-E se nós nos perdemos?

-Eu acho que a parte psicologica vai falar mais alto...

-Então você acha que nós devemos acampar...como somos dois perdidos,vamos acabar por passar meses no meio da floresta..sozinhos...

-Isso mesmo..sem uma alma viva pra nos ajudar...-ele falou enquanto se posicionava de frente pra mim entre as minhas pernas

-Então,nós vamos acabar realizando o sonho das fãs e fazemos sexo?

-Isso mesmo...

-Então,Uru...quer começar a arrumar as malas?

-Antes ou depois de eu te jogar na cama e nós fazermos sexo selvagem?

-Uhn...-fingi uma cara pensativa-Depois...

[FIM

a/n:eu avisei que não teria naaaada explicito!mas foi engraçadinho né?Reviwes pleaseee XD elas me deixam feliz

obrigada por aturarem essa fic estranha...


End file.
